How to Build a Dragon (Transcript)
The Very First Sonic Rainboom Cozy Glow: Previously on Ninjago... () Cole: We'll figure out a way out of this. () Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! () Starlight Glimmer: I'm sorry, but approval from the EEA won't convince me that this school is what you promise. Flim: And what would it take to convince you? (Lloyd makes an elaborate speech.) Lloyd: The Resistance never quits! Lil' Nelson: We did it! Killow: (Simultaneously) The got away? Harumi: Not for long. Star Swirl the Bearded: Well, I can refer you to a fairly reputable establishment just outside of Ponyville. I'm quite certain the headmare would consider letting you in. Rarity: And I know teaching friendship through sewing is right! I just need to figure out how. (Recap ends. The episode starts with the flashback of how Rainbow Dash have gotten her first Sonic Rainboom.) Rainbow Dash: (Narrating.) It all happened during the race at Flight Camp where I stood alone against all odds to defend Fluttershy's honor. Young Fluttershy: (Yelps.) Rainbow Dash: (Narrating.) I've never flown like that before! That freedom was unlike anything I've ever felt! The speed, the adrenaline, the wind in my mane... I liked it... a lot! Young Rainbow Dash: Ow! Young Hoops: Ha! Later, Rainbow Crash! Young Rainbow Dash: Hey! Rainbow Dash: (Narrating.) Turns out the only thing I liked more than flying fast... was winning! (Rainbow Dash suddenly explodes in a sky, forming a Rainboom.) Rainbow Dash: (Narrating.) Most people thought that the sonic rainboom was just an old mare's tale. But that day... The day I discovered racing... I proved that the legends were true. I made the impossible happen! (Many Pegasi cheer as Rainbow Dash earns her cutie mark. Flashback ends.) :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Ninja and Alicorn princesses are running and flying from the Dragon Hunters) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be (Scene shifts to Ninjago City ruled by Emperor Overlord) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me (The Mane Six and the Ninja, Side-by-Side in two realms) :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot in two realms. In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Alicorn princesses look at two photos in different realms) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the episode title) Cozy Glow: Episode 131: How to Build a Dragon Why are we friends? ( If we can fly like dragons (In another flashback, Jay runs out of the Junkyard.) Past Edna: Jay, honey! Be back by supper! Past Jay: I will, Mom! Past Edna: And no crazy stunts, okay? Past Jay: I won't, Mom! (Jay gets on top of a building with his Mechanical Wings on.) I can do this. Sixth time is the charm. (He jumps off and starts gliding.) I can fly! (He crashes into a billboard.) Ugh. That's it. I've had it. You piece of useless, broken junk. (Sighs.) It's impossible. Past Wu: Is it? Or are we only confined by the walls we build ourselves in? Past Jay: Who are you? Past Wu: A dreamer. Like you. Attempting to build the impossible. Care to join? (The flashback ends.) Princess Celestia: Are you daydreaming, Jay? I mean, Cloudy Zap?! Jay: What?! How is that possible, Disguised Celestia. You mean, I met Master Wu and you're like when I became the Ninja. Kai: Could you please stop that?! Jay: Okay, fine. I deal with it. Zane: Look, we've got no time. If the Dragon Hunters caught the Wind Dragon, then the extinction is near. Wu: I think we need to be prepared as we are planning to take flight in the sky. If we fly like dragons, will I able to chase it? Cole: I believe so. Looks like, we had nothing to do for real this time. (While in the trap, Cadance wakes up.) Lloyd: (On radio) The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! (Repeats three more times) Daddy No Legs: Fix your radio, Muzzle. That's driving me crazy. Hey, wakey, wakey, Alicorns! Welcome back to the Dead's End. Princess Cadance: Guys, I heard Lloyd. "The Resistance never quits." It never quits. Twilight Sparkle: Looks like we lost Cadance again. Princess Cadance: No, no, no. I'm not crazy. I really heard him. On the radio. Princess Luna: If that's true, then let's hope the four ninja, Wu, and my sister can get us out of here. (Twilight looks at the Wind Dragon) Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Get us all out of here. Jay: We've got it. If we can't shoot straight, may as well make ourselves useful. (Muzzle mumbles. He and Daddy No Legs leave.) Twilight Sparkle: Tell me you have a plan. Cole: Well, it's in the early stages. Wu: He doesn't have a plan. Iron Baron: Tonight, we feast! Princess Celestia: With this place swarming with Hunters, breaking you out is gonna be impossible. Princess Luna: If only Firstbourne paid Iron Baron a visit, we'd have a distraction. Princess Cadance: Wait, what did you just say? Princess Luna: Did I mispronounce the name? The mother of all Dragons you spoke of. It sounds like there's a lot of history between her and Iron Baron. Princess Cadance: We're only confined by the walls we build ourselves. Build the impossible. Wu: Yup. Sounds crazy. Princess Cadance: Those were your words! Twilight Sparkle: Shh. What are you getting at? Princess Cadance: Okay. If we can't wait for the mother of all Dragons, we build it. Twilight Sparkle: (Groans.) Now I know you've lost it. Zane: Cadance might be onto something. If we could trick Iron Baron into thinking he's under attack— Cole: —then we could have the distraction to break you out. Daddy No Legs: Hey, Dangerbuff, Jaguar, Shogun, Zap and Celeste. Stop burning daylight, and get over here! Kai: Uh, yeah, be right there. If you can design it, we can build it outside of camp. Then get it in the air by nightfall. Princess Cadance: Then it's a plan. We build the impossible. (The Resistance celebrate Lloyd's speech.) Karlof: To the Resistance! May it never quit! All: The Resistance never quits! Dareth: Boy. Must've been awesome to be there. I wish I could've— Nya: it was great! We couldn't have planned it better! Skylor: The whole city heard the broadcast. Paleman: I'll toast to that! Skylor: But hats off to Lloyd. Without his words, and his leadership, let's just say hope is a powerful thing. Misako: My boy. Dareth: Yep. Loyalty is pretty powerful. Let's not forget the little people. Lloyd: This is just the start. I couldn't have done it without your power and your help. We have to show we're more than words. Now we fight. And I'm not gonna lie to you. We need an army. Has anyone heard from the Master of Form? Karlof: I think, uh, how do you say…She is "bad girl" now. Nya: What about Bolobo? Skylor: Ultra Violet hunted down the Master of Nature early on. Dareth: Ah! Maybe it's time the Brown Ninja— Lloyd: What about the Serpentine? Griffin: After seeing how the Time Twins abused those snakes, they say they wanna sit this one out. Lloyd: Okay. Let's start brainstorming a list on who else can help. Dareth: I can help. Lloyd: That would be great. Can you get us a blackboard and some refills? This could take some time. Dareth: Yeah, okay, right, sure. I'll get over—Yeah. Sure, office supplies. (He goes to Mistaké.) Hey. Mistaké: Dareth. What do you want? Dareth: Can't a guy just say "hey" without wanting something? Mistaké: Dareth. Dareth: Okay, okay. Here's the thing: everyone else has some kind of power. They can control Metal or Water, or they can turn invisible. The only thing cool about me is my chest hair. Mistaké: Why are you telling me this? Dareth: Well, I was thinking, maybe there's a tea you can give me? To give me a power of my own? Mistaké: No. Dareth: You gotta have something. A potion. A spell. Anything. I'd do anything. Mistaké: Anything? (Chuckles.) The "end" in friendship ( Having a same common ( If you want to fly, I'll chase the sky (The Marooned Ninja and Celestia plan to build Firstbourne.) Jay: Cadance said that we need some wings to fly. Will be the Alicorn wings? Or the dragon wings? Princess Celestia: I think dragon wings may be suitable. Cole: Why? Princess Celestia: We are stranded at the First Realm, or I meant the Realm with dragons, I guess. Wu: Then, if you plan to let Cadance, Twilight and your sister, I have high hopes. Princess Celestia: It will be my pleasure. Who wants to take a test flight after we finished the Firstbourne? (The Ninja raised their hands, and Wu asked her with a question.) Wu: One question, Celestia. Will I able to fly like dragons? Princess Celestia: I hope so. According to Star Swirl the Bearded, if you could achieve the success we made, then you are able to chase your dreams. Like what he said, "If you want to fly, I'll chase the sky." Zane: That is the wonderful inspiration you give, Celestia. Princess Celestia: Come on, we've got work to do. (While the Ninja were building the dragon, a song plays in the background.) :Singer ::Mmmm... ::You see that weight on your wings ::So no one should feel it ::Yeah, you've got bigger dreams ::So keep on believin' ::Don't let your colors bleed into grey ::We've got each other and chances to take ::Yeah, you've got bigger dreams ::So keep on believin' (Celestia uses magic to fix the tail.) ::I'll chase the sky with you ::I'll chase the night with you ::I'll chase the light with you ::If you wanna fly, I'll chase the sky ::Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh ::Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh ::Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh ::If you wanna fly, I'll chase the sky (While inside the trap, Twilight uses the magic to escape, but she was stopped as she saw Heavy Metal.) ::Anything in your heart ::Is more than worth keepin' ::Mmm, I'll shoot for the stars ::If that's what you're needin' (The Marooned Ninja and Celestia finished Firstbourne.) ::Just say the word, and baby, I'll run ::I'll find a way to go beyond the sun ::I'll shoot for the stars ::If that's what you're needin', yeah! Princess Celestia: We're almost done, guys! :Singer ::I'll chase the sky with you ::I'll chase the night with you ::I'll chase the light with you ::If you wanna fly, I'll chase the sky ::Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh ::Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh ::Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh ::If you wanna fly, I'll chase the sky Jay: We did it. Wu: But will it fly? Cole: Only one way to find out. (Cole tries to test it.) :Singer ::I'll chase, I'll chase it all with you ::Mmm, I'll run, I'll walk, I'll crawl for you (for you) Zane: Faster! Faster! Cole: I am! Wu: Pedal harder! Cole: What does it look like I'm doing? (He crashes.) :Singer ::I'll chase the sky with you ::I'll chase the night with you ::I'll chase the light with you ::If you wanna fly, I'll chase the sky Wu: It won't fly. Jay: It has to. Cole: I'm too heavy. Maybe your calculations were off. Jay: I designed it to your measurements. Have you gained weight? Cole: (Gasps.) I have given up cake and my body is a temple. :Singer ::I'll chase the sky with you ::I'll chase the night with you (with you) ::I'll chase the light with you ::If you wanna fly, I'll chase the sky ::Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh ::Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh ::Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh Jay: Cole? Wu: I can fly it. Kai: Your legs won't even reach the pedals. Wu: Easier to grow a little than lose a lot. Marooned Ninja: Hey! :Singer ::If you wanna fly, I'll chase the sky... The case of the missing amulet ( A friendship-repairing adventure ( Firstbourne appears (The Hunters prepare for their feast.) Iron Baron: More wood! I like my meat well done! Twilight Sparkle: It's tonight or never. Princess Cadance: (Sighs.) Well, I guess the kid's flying. Iron Baron: I've never eaten Wind Dragon. I hope it doesn't blow. Twilight Sparkle: Ah, come on. Where are they? Kai: If we're gonna sell this, stay in the clouds, and keep the moon at your back. Cole: After we bust them out, we'll meet you back here. You got it? Good luck. Wu: I don't need luck. Just a push. (Cole pushes him.) Jay: Come on, kid. Come on. (Wu flies.) Whoo! Haha! You got it, Wu! Fly! Fly! Oh. It works. We built the impossible. Iron Baron: Iron Baron provides for you, and all I ask in return is your undying loyalty. Obey my commands, and your belly will be full. Defy me— (A dragon came to the Hunters.) Iron Baron: Dragon. Chew Toy: D-D-Dragon! (Wu activates a flamethrower) Iron Baron: Fire Dragon! (Wu sparks some Lightning) Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) It's the mother of all Dragons! Princess Cadance: Oh, no! But why would Firstbourne come here? Princess Luna: Um, yes. She has come to protect her Wind Dragon! Daddy No Legs: She's right. It is Firstbourne! ( Iron Baron: Stations! Defend the fort! ( Iron Baron: Attack! (The Ninja untie Twilight, Cadance and Luna.) Twilight Sparkle: About time. Princess Cadance: Now let's get outta this nut house. Iron Baron: I want to take her down myself. I've got you now. Wu: Uh-oh. Iron Baron: (laughs) I clipped her! (The real Firstbourne comes.) Jay: Wow, Little Wu's really selling it. Twilight Sparkle: You built that, Cole? Cole: Huh. Looks bigger in the air. (Wu crashes.) Princess Celestia: Wait, if that's—Then who's— Princess Luna: It's the real Firstbourne! (Firstbourne attacks at Dead's End.) Iron Baron: Show no fear! ( Zane: Uh, I suggest an alternative route. ( Iron Baron: We're being punished! How'd she find us? (He finds the Alicorns' contraption.) ( Zane: We can get out there. Wu: Wait. Firstbourne is here because of the Dragon they captured. Princess Cadance: Yeah! And they deserve every delicious piece of punishment they get. Wu: But you're responsible too. You helped lure it. Princess Cadance: They forced us to. Princess Luna: Wu's right. We have to go back. (Everyone, including Princess Cadance, goes back.) Daddy No Legs: Dangerbuff? Snake Jaguar? Red Shogun? Cloudy Zap? Sunny Celeste? You're with them? I should've known you were all traitors! Cole: Not a traitor. (He pulls his fake mustache off) O-ow. A Ninja! Zane: You must be mistaken! (His cloaking ability wears off.) Oh dear. Jay: (He pulls his sunglasses off) No, no, no! Kai: (He pulls his mask off) I meant we are! Princess Celestia: (Her magic wears off, resulting her to become a Pegasus into an Alicorn.) What in Equestria was that? Muzzle: (Mumbles) Daddy No Legs: Attack! (The Hunters attack the Ninja and the princesses, save for Kai, who goes up to the Fire Dragon.) Kai: Hi, buddy. What do you say we get you out of these chains? (He breaks the Dragons' chains.) Iron Baron: You brought it here! Don't let them escape. They're going to help us capture the beast. (The Wind Dragon attacks the Hunters.) Kai: Be free. (All the dragons are free, but Firstbourne saw the Ninja, mistaken as the remaining Hunters) Cole: Firstbourne is going to attack us?! Jay: WHAT?! Wu: Uh-oh. There she goes again. (The Wind Dragon blew the Marooned Ninja up in the air.) Twilight Sparkle: Kai! Princess Cadance: Jay! Princess Luna: Zane! Princess Celestia: Cole! Wu! (The Ninja fall to Firstbourne's mouth.) Marooned Ninja: (Scream.) Ahhh!! (She swallowed the Marooned Ninja, as she and the other dragons fly back to the nest. Iron Baron and the Hunters are covered with dragon dung.) Iron Baron: Manure! I hate manure! Princess Celestia: Come on, everypony! ( Iron Baron: Prepare the Dieselnaut. We're going hunting. Daddy No Legs: For Firstbourne? Iron Baron: For the Ninja and those winged unicorns. Epilogue (